Dark Days of Cybertron
by starscream666
Summary: When Optimus is dead Jazz must lead them in the biggest battle agianst the Decepticons. Corona goes all Rambo for revenge. Meanwhile Soundwave and Shockwave try to turn Galvatron back into Megatron.


This story has all characters from different series and some names and questionable the one I think will be most prominent is Ironhide's girlfriend. her name some times is Cromia or Corona I prefer Corona so if you don't like it deal!

It was a dark day, Cliffjumper dug himself out of the rubble of Iacon. He stood up and saw a the last building collapse and two jets flying away. He began to walk through the wreckage then he saw a hand. He unburied the bot to see it was Jazz. Cliff squeezed his old friend. Cliff began to sob as a light flickered in Jazz's eyes. Cliff looked and said

"Jazz?" Jazz tried to turn his head and he said

"he...lp...me." Cliff said

"Don't worry Jazz I'll get you out of here." Cliff carried Jazz to a clearing. He set Jazz down and dug through a pile of debris. He uncovered a manhole and as he brushed if off it had the symbol of the primes on it and it read

"In knowledge is truth." Cliff pushed down on the symbol and the manhole cover disappeared into the side and a long tunnel was revealed. Cliff pushed Jazz down first then jumped in after. Jazz and Cliff stopped 5 inches off the ground then fell. They landed in Primus's chamber. There was a massive waterfall of pure liquid energon flowing into a spring. The roof was covered by beautiful isotopes but it wasn't all beautiful the doors that once protected Primus were pride open and there was scrap all over the chamber and a puddles of energon all over. Cliff stuck Jazz's hand in the liquid energon and it began to heal him. Cliff was weak too but not as much as Jazz if Cliff touched it it would overload him and kill him from the rush of so much energy at once. Cliff walked through the chamber while Jazz healed. Cliff began thinking back on what started all this. Cliff relived the day Megatron and Optimus fought for the last time. Megatron got knocked down as he got back up he tripped Optimus and as Optimus began to get up Megatron shot Optimus dead. Megatron didn't stop there he killed Optimus first then Rodimus, ultra magnus, Zeta ,Sentinel , and eventually Primus. Cliff herd a noise and he jumped and aimed his gun and said

"Whose there state your name and allegiance or I'll shot." Arcee steped out from behind a rock formation with her hands in the air and she said

"Arcee, Autobot." Cliff put his gun away and said

"Arcee thank Primus its you." Cliff said

"Arcee lets get out of here and head to the emergency base." Arcee said

"ok just let me get this liquid energon for Ratchet." Cliff said

"ok I have to get Jazz out of the energon." Jazz stood up and said

"thanks man I fell a hell of a lot better." Cliff said

"no problem Jazz." Arcee took out a jar and scooped up some energon. Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Jazz headed out of the chamber and went to the emergency base just outside of Iacon. They entered the base and Ratchet was working on Perceptor whose face was smashed. Ratchet walked up to Jazz and said

"Jazz we still can't find Prowl."

"fine where's Ironhide?"

"In there." Ratchet pointed to a room in the back of the med bay. Jazz looked in the room and saw Ironhide laying on a bed and Corona had here head on Ironhide's chest crying. Jazz asked

"What happened?" Ratchet said

"The Cunstructicons happened."

"Does this mean..." Ratchet interrupted Jazz

"Yes your in charge." Corona ran crying out of the base Arcee said

"Don't worry I'll go get her." Arcee went outside to find Corona sitting on a hunk of what use to be a statue of Prima. Arcee sat down next to her and said

"It's going to be ok." Corona still crying said

"No it's not were losing the war, Optimus is dead, Iacon is destroyed, and now Ironhide!" Corona stood up and wiped her eyes she said

"I have to take care of this." Arcee asked

"what?" Corona was standing behind Arcee and said

"I'm sorry."

"for what?"

"For this!" Corona jammed a temporary stasis dart in Arcee's neck. Arcee fell on the ground and Corona drove away. By the time Arcee woke up Corona was long gone. Arcee went back in and told Ratchet

"Don't worry she just needs some time to cool off." No one knew that Corona was heading to Kaon!


End file.
